Slender Cats
by StupidSequel
Summary: After showing up to the Gathering all by themselves, ThunderClan wonders why all the other Clans have disappeared. When they find a single page, Slender Man is the suspected culprit and an unwilling cat is sent to find the other pages and to kill Slender. The ending is kinda disturbing.


**Slender Cats**

It was time for the Gathering. Bramblestar led his Clan to the island. No other Clans were there. "I hate being first," Bramblestar pouted. Hours later, still no one else other than ThunderClan showed up.

"Did they forget it's the Gathering? This is so weird."

"IKR."

When the Gathering came to an end, still no one else had showed up. No one appeared to be in RiverClan territory either. It was deserted. "RiverClan territory is completely empty."

"So is WindClan territory," Graystripe, who scouted a little farther ahead, observed.

"Wonder if ShadowClan is anywhere."

"Why would the Clans just disappear like that? What do they know that we don't?"

Lionblaze came back, panting.

"ShadowClam territory is deserted too."

"Of course it is. Everyone knows there is no such thing as ShadowClam. So is ShadowClan territory empty too?" Bramblestar said, slightly amused.

"Yup."

Suddenly the lake felt a lot more eerie than usual. A note had been left on one of the trees. It read "He watches with no eyes." There was also a drawing of a black suited figure with a faceless white, round head.

"Hey, I found something on one of the trees," Briarlight announced. Bramblestar went to take a look.

"Hmmm… This could be a clue to what drove the other Clans away. Tell ya what. I will send out a patrol to search for more clues and maybe it will lead us to this… thing." Everyone shivered and whimpered in fear. No one volunteered.

"1,2,3, not it." The whole Clan said "not it" at the same time. Except for Millie, who said "not it" slightly after the rest. "Aw, StarClan dammit!"

"Well, you were a kittypet once, right?" Millie nodded. What did that have to do with anything. She then remembered her housefolk having played Slender the 8 pages, so she had some background info on what to do and told the Clan her theory. They still sent her on her merry way.

Millie collected the note, and then went out into the forest. Did I mention it was night time? _StarClan, I hope none of the notes are in ShadowClan territory. _Just as she thought that, she crossed the ShadowClan border without realizing it. Strange. ShadowClan territory seemed entirely empty. She then remembered it was okay since there was no ShadowClan. Just as well, since that would be another thing to worry about besides an unknown enemy. On the Twoleg nest near the border, she found another note. She grabbed it, and then heard an ominous wind. She looked all around her. Nothing. She sighed relief. She padded onward, toward the direction of the lake. She had no idea exactly where she was going. After finding the third note on Jayfeather's stick, she saw Slender Man standing near the shore further away, right on the WindClan border. Her vision went static slightly. She turned around and went full pelt.

"You guys, I SAW HIM!" Millie panted. "I SAW SLENDER MAN! HE WAS NEAR THE WINDCLAN BORDER! We have to leave the lake like the other three Clans probably did! Forget about the notes!"

"We are NOT leaving! This is our home, and no Eldritch abomination who can randomly teleport like that and kill you if you stare at him too long is going to change that. And we need more fresh kill for the coming leaf bare. I think killing him and eating him would be a common solution to both problems." Bramblestar lectured. "Collect the rest of the notes and lure him, and then kill him so we can have fresh kill that can last the leaf bare months."

Millie headed down to the former RiverClan territory. Even tho there was not a single RiverClan cat in sight, she still felt uneasy. There wasn't any RiverClan scent either. The whole place felt totally abandoned. Over by some reeds there were a bunch of tombstones with "RIP Heavystep" written on them. On one of them was the fourth page. Millie collected it, turned around, and there was Slender Man about ten feet away, complete with a scare chord. Millie ran a little faster than normal in the opposite direction for about 150 feet, and then reluctantly turned around. Slender was still there in the same spot. She walked backwards, sticking to the reeds and keeping out of sight. She then ran off and turned around once again. No Slender.

Mille explored WindClan territory in search of the fifth page. She could hear "Gimme 20 dollars" by Tea Bag Boyz feat. Ron Browz & Red Cafe. "AAAGH! HE'S NEAR!" She pelted in a random direction and bumped into a boom box nearby playing that song.

"Whoa." There was the fifth page on the boom box. She turned around. Slender was right there, complete with scare chord!

"Wait a minute! If Slender keeps sneaking up on me every time I find a page, why not just kill him here and now?" Millie closed her eyes, leapt forward with claws unsheathed, and scratched the heck out of Slender Man. Slender Man toppled over, bleeding. Millie finished him off by biting his head off, pretending she was Ozzy Osbourne biting the bat's head off.

She brought the head of Slender Man back to ThunderClan.

"You collected all 8 pages already? Dang, that was fast!"

Millie dropped the head on the fresh kill pile. All of ThunderClan looked at it in disgust.

"EW! That thing has been in Millie's mouth! I don't want her germs giving me greencough!"

"Yeah!"

"Millie, please take the head off of the fresh kill pile and bury it, or better yet, burn it! Your germs have no place on this fresh kill pile!"

"You cats will thank me when you don't starve to death this leaf bare." Millie said defiantly.

"Are you kidding? We'd rather starve to death than eat anything that's been in your mouth!"

Millie ignored whoever said that last line and gobbled up Slender Man's head. "Now that we killed Slender Man, we should go find the other Clans and tell them it's safe to return, right?"

Bramblestar's eyes grew cold, a wide, evil smile stretching over his face. He laughed in an evil way.

"Hell no! This is our perfect chance to take over the forest. To make sure those walking fox turds never return…" Bramblestar force fed Millie some decomposing food to make her vomit Slender's head back up. He then found a sturdy tendril and used it to sew Slender's head back on. He dragged the body back to RiverClan territory, dug up one of Heavystep's graves, and rubbed Slender's body in Heavystep blood. Slender was now alive again.

"Do as I say and I will let you go." Bramblestar said fiercely. "If you try to run off I will kill you again." Slender cowered in fear.

Bramblestar brought Slender Man back to ThunderClan territory.

"Every cat, HAVE SEX WITH HIM NOW OR I TURN YOU TO CROW FOOD!" Bramblestar unsheathed his claws. To show he had the power to back up his threat, he clawed a badger to a bloody pulp faster than Lionblaze could defeat an entire Dark Forest army by himself. The cats of ThunderClan obeyed. One by one the whole of ThunderClan gave Slender sex without consent, and Slender just lied there and took it.

"Yessss." Bramblestar said in a manner exactly like Megatron from Beast Wars. "You're free to go now, Slender Man!" Slender teleported away from the lake, never to return again.

Six moons later, black cats with white, faceless heads and white paws hatched out of the eggs that the cats laid.

"Now that we have our army of Slender Cats, the other Clans will be too scared to return, and we will have the lake to ourselves!"

Among the Slender Cats was a Slender Cat who was clearly bigger than the rest of them. He must have been the leader. He gestured, and the other Slender Cats followed. They spread out over the former Clan territories.

"We shall call this Slender Clan," the leader laughed maniacally.


End file.
